Dicen por ahí
by dark Rachel
Summary: Dicen por ahí que Sirius Black tiene un admirador secreto y que Lavender tuvo un idilio con un hombre prohibido. Se extienden rumores sobre el heredero de los Malfoy, y cuentan que el legendario elfo libre tuvo un amante. CRACK. Drabbles independientes.
1. La reina de los escorpiones

**Disclaimer:** ¿Os imagináis a Jotaká escribiendo ESTO? ¿No? Yo tampoco.

**N/A:** _Dicen por ahí_ es el resultado de mi nueva fijación con el crack. Contará pequeñas historias crackeras, romances imposibles, amantes aterradores y miedos tontos. Lo más probable es que publique una nueva viñeta cada domingo, salvo causas de fuerza mayor x)

* * *

**La reina de los escorpiones**

Desde que supo que Astoria estaba embarazada, Draco se obsesionó con la idea de ser un buen padre. Tanto como Lucius, quizás aún mejor. Aunque bien sabemos todos que eso es realmente complicado, él se lo propuso y pensó que, con un poco de insistencia, lo conseguiría.

Pero, ¡ay, pobre de Draco! El destino no parecía estar demasiado interesado en que recibiera el premio al papi del año, y eso quedó demostrado una oscura tarde de octubre, cuando pasó _aquello_.

Y hablo de 'aquello' porque aún después de todo el tiempo pasado, no puede recordarlo sin sufrir un poquito. Y es que no todos los padres del mundo están preparados para una situación como la que se le presentó.

Aquel día, el matrimonio Malfoy había sido invitado a una comida en casa de los Nott, pero su pequeño hijo se había quedado en casa, cuidado por sus elfos. Apenas había anochecido cuando llegaron a la casa, con algunas copas de más y ganas de más marcha, pero entonces, ocurrió.

Y es que, cuando entraron en el salón y escucharon la música desde el salón (Astoria juraría más tarde que era la mítica _You can leave your hat on_), tal vez tendrían que haber supuesto lo que iban a encontrarse. Pero no. El espectáculo (nunca mejor dicho) les pilló a todos por sorpresa.

Los elfos (sólo _ellos_) se agolpaban en torno a la mesa del comedor, mientras su pequeño retoño, vestido con uno de los trajes de su padre y acompañando su indumentaria con el viejo bastón del abuelo Luci (que, sentado en un sillón enfrente de su nieto, movía los hombros al son de la música y le animaba a seguir, con expresiones que quizás sea mejor mantener en secreto), bailaba sobre la superficie de madera, mientras se bajaba lentamente los pantalones.

Años más tarde, el propio Scorpius confesaría a sus padres que siempre había sentido que aquella era su vocación, y que lo disfrutaba aún más llevando alguna de las túnicas de su madre (elegantes y ceñidas al tronco, extremadamente femeninas).

Quizás por eso, ahora que Draco acaba de presenciar el impresionante debut de _La reina de los escorpiones_ en el garito más famoso de Londres, se sienta en el borde de su cama, masajeándose las sienes y preguntándose si no será cierto eso de que, incluso en las mejores familias, nace una oveja negra.

* * *

¿Galletitas?


	2. El admirador secreto de Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:** ¿Os imagináis a Jotaká escribiendo ESTO? ¿No? Yo tampoco.

**N/A:** Y he aquí una nueva viñeta. Más crack y perversión. Y he tardado mucho, lo sé, pero he tenido una semana movidita xP

* * *

**El admirador secreto de Sirius Black.**

Le gustaba. Era algo que no podía negarse por más tiempo. ¿Quién podía negarse a Sirius Black? Era todo lo que a él le hubiera gustado ser. Tremendamente guapo, con esa mirada gris, esa elegancia al caminar que sólo el parecía poseer y esa melena oscura que tanto le gustaba. No podía evitarlo, llevaba tiempo pasándole aquello.

Era el momento de aceptarlo. Por las noches soñaba con él. Se imaginaba a sí mismo en su habitación, entre sábanas de seda negra (que no, no sabía si las tendría, pero era realmente erótico imaginarlo), susurrándole su amor al oído, acariciándole, saboreando sus labios…

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba él, tan cerca y tan lejos. Y necesitaba decirle algo, pero cuando abría la boca, las palabras simplemente no salían de su garganta. Era imposible. Sirius se acercó a él, con su elegancia (propia de los Black, según decían) y esa mirada que le perseguía por las noches.

-Hora de comer, Buckbeak.

* * *

¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿"Hazle un favor al mundo y vete al psicólogo"? Para cualquiera de esas cosas, está el botón del Go ;)


	3. Un sueño

**Disclaimer:** ¿Os imagináis a Jotaká escribiendo ESTO? ¿No? Yo tampoco.

**N/A:** Y aquí traigo otra viñeta. Más crack y locura. Y he tardado HORRORES, pero ¡eh! ¡acabo de terminar los exámenes! ;)

* * *

**Un sueño**

Lavender tenía un sueño. Era un sueño raro, que se repetía noche tras noche y le hacía amanecer acalorada, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojitos brillantes. Parvati hacía bromas acerca de con quién soñaba, y ella se escondía bajo las mantas y murmuraba un 'nadie' a media voz que ni ella misma era capaz de escuchar.

Porque Lavender Brown tenía un gran secreto. De esos que no se deben contar. Porque si los cuentas, puede que todos te señalen y se rían, y te conozcan con algún mote estúpido. Y entonces ella tendría que huir a un lugar muy lejano, porque no soporta verse humillada.

Quizás es por eso que, cuando descubre que alguien ha usado el baño de Myrtle la Llorona para crear un poco de Felix Felicis, se pone tan contenta. Ella recuerda lo que dijo Slughorn cuando la trajo a clase. Buena suerte. Maravillosa suerte. Podría hacer lo que quisiera. Incluso eso que tantas veces se repite en sus sueños y que convierte sus clases de Pociones en algo insoportable. Quizás si toma la poción, pueda hacerlo sin que nadie la descubra.

Así que Lavender no lo duda un instante. Saca una botellita de su bolsillo y se dispone a llevarse su dosis cuando, sorprendentemente, alguien sale de los lavabos.

_Él._

Las mejillas se le tiñen de rojo y baja la mirada, las manos le tiemblan y es incapaz de decir una palabra. No podía ser otro, no. Quizás incluso la estaba haciendo para conquistar a alguna chica más guapa y más inteligente que él. A alguna chica que realmente merezca a alguien como él. Pero entonces él se agacha delante de ella y la mira con _esa_ mirada que sólo él puede poner y que hace que todo su mundo se desmorone.

Y entonces, todo deja de importar. Porque de algún modo siente que él lo sabe, y algo dentro de ella explota. Como fuegos artificiales, como las gradas del estadio de quidditch cuando Gryffindor gana a Slytherin, como las colas de los escregutos.

Porque sí, ahora tiene la respuesta, ahora sabe que Vincent Crabbe sólo puede amarla a ella.

* * *

¿Mal? ¿Peor? ¿"Qué demonios estás haciendo, bruta"? ¿Flames? Sea lo que sea, el veraito empieza, así que sé generoso y clicka al Go D


	4. Incansable

**Disclaimer:** ¿Os imagináis a Jotaká escribiendo ESTO? ¿No? Yo tampoco.

**N/A:** La gente me mira raro por esta viñeta. Y no me extraña. Espero que sobreviváis XD

* * *

**Incansable**

Era la cuarta vez que Harry le mandaba allí y, por primera vez en su vida, Dobby tuvo el impulso de negarse a una orden del señor Potter. Claro que sólo fue un segundo y eso sería algo de lo que se avergonzaría toda su vida y que nunca se volvería a repetir. ¡Desobedecer una orden! ¡De su amo! Pero sí, lo pensó. Y seguramente, si supieran sus motivos, nadie podría culparle de aquello.

Y es que, vale, la primera vez había sido, probablemente, culpa suya. No del todo, pero sí un poco. Winky llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacerle caso. Lo suyo había empezado mal desde un principio. Los nervios de la primera vez habían resultado fatales para su relación, y sir Cadogan llevaba tiempo adulándola y hablando de citas en la sala de los Menesteres. Y Dobby tenía necesidades, joder, él no pensaba estar a palo seco hasta que Winky quisiera volver con él.

Y él, justamente _él_ había sido el primero que se había cruzado en su camino. Había aparecido, un día que él subía las escaleras de la casa, y no había podido evitarlo: había sido amor a primera vista. Había algo en sus enormes ojos y en sus murmuraciones que le traía loco. Era casi como una droga, no podía prescindir.

Pero aquello ya era demasiado. Era absolutamente incansable. Una y otra y otra y otra vez y siempre tenía ganas de más. Dobby se mordía los labios para que no les oyesen, y se dejaba hacer. Pero llegaba un momento en el que no podía más, y tenía que pedirle que parara. Era una máquina sexual para la que su trasero NO estaba preparado. Bajo ningún concepto. Por eso, aquel día, cuando cuando le vio acercarse por el pasillo, mirándole con picardía, reunió un valor que no tenía y se dispuso a hablar con él.

-Kreacher, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Uhm... ¿algo que decir? XD


End file.
